Break Point
by missrikkijackson
Summary: They all go on their separate ways and their lives change to the Break point. One is raped, one is facing an old enemy, one is facing unfullfilled desires and one is facing a parent's loss and the deadly desire of avange. Will they all survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: End of days together**

No POV:

It was a warm, sunny day. The sparkling of the ocean was more tempting than ever.  
- Gorgeous, isn't it? - Cleo said her eyes closed.  
- Not for much longer. - Rikki replied, deep in her thoughts, her eyes closed too.  
- Oh, come on, what's not to love? - Bella said with a smile and also with closed eyes.  
They were in the moon pool, sharing one of their final moments there together, and were holding each other's hands. They had cleaned the place, but as good as it was looking now, it would never be the same like it used to be before Ryan and Sophie decided to blow it off because of their stupid gold rush. Rikki remembered all the good times she had in the moon pool and how deeply connected she was to it.  
- I miss Emma. - she said all of a sudden. - I wish she could come back and reunite us once again, before we all go on our different directions.  
And one tear slide on her cheek, but she wiped it away before anyone could see it. She hated the thought they would all go to the opposite sides of the world, away from each other and from Mako. Cleo was going to America, to study science with Lewis. Will was going to the Caribbean's, to continue with his diving career and Bella was going to Japan with her family. Rikki, herself, was going to Europe with her father, being accepted to one of the most prestigious dance academies in the world and was going to make one of her biggest dreams come true. Zane was staying in Australia, to manage Rikki's, which now thanks to Rikki's return in response to Zane's non-stop begging, was a major success and was gaining huge profits, making itself the most popular cafe in Sidney and in Australia as well.  
- Yeah. - Cleo replied. - I wish she would come back before we all go our separate ways. - and warm tears started falling her cheeks. She turned around to hug Rikki and rested her head on her friend's shoulder. Rikki hugged Cleo with one hand and Bella with the other. They answered the hug with more warm tears rolling their cheeks. Even Rikki herself, allowed the tears to beat her up just this once. When they released from the hug, Cleo said:  
- We have to go. It's time.  
Bella nodded quietly, but Rikki said:  
- You go, I'll stay. I don't want to go yet.  
- Ok. - Bella said. - Tomorrow at 7:00 a.m. at the cafe, right?  
- Right. - Rikki nodded. - And from there we'll go together to the airport.  
Bella and Cleo nodded and left the place. Rikki looked around with a smile of sadness. She was gonna miss Mako so much. She could hear all the laughter, all the tears, all the talks they all had there, echoing all over the place. She rested her head on her arms and closed her eyes. Two small tears rolled down her eyes. Even though she was always the "though guy", and even though she would never admit it, she was going to miss her friends and this place, probably more than them all together. Deep in her thoughts, and with her eyes closed, she started falling asleep. When she woke up, it was already night time and the stars were shining brightly. Rikki quickly swam away trying not think about the following day...

Zane's POV:

That night I couldn't sleep. I was lying in my bed, and wished the morning would never come up. I didn't want Rikki to go. I knew I had to let her follow her dreams, but I couldn't imagine my life without her. We weren't together anymore, but since she went back to working at the cafe, I thought I could make my way back to her. But now she was leaving and I hated the thought of losing her. I turned my head and checked the time. It was quarter past midnight. I quietly sneaked out of my room and of my house and went directly to Rikki's place. I wanted to talk to her and it couldn't wait. I threw a little stone to her window, but nothing happened. She was either sleeping or was not in her room. Then I heard a voice behind me:  
- Zane?! What are you doing here?  
I turned around in a flash. Rikki was coming towards the house and myself. It seemed she was coming home. I walked at her direction and before she could do anything I took her hand in mine and said:  
- Would you come for a walk with me? I have something I want to tell you.  
- It's late, Zane. Can't it wait for tomorrow?  
- No. Please Rikki, only for a few minutes.  
- Fine. - she sighed.  
- Thanks. - I said and we went for a walk at the beach.  
- So...what do you wanted to talk with me about?  
- I wanted to apologize to you.  
- What? - she said and stared at me shocked and with her eyes wide open.  
I took her hand in mine, making her stop walking, and watching her right in the eyes I started talking:  
- I wanted to apologize to you. I treated you very bad and hurt you a numerous times. But I love you more then I'll ever be able to love somebody, and I'm so sorry. I'm so terribly sorry for everything I've done to you. You mean the world to me and it's very painful for me to know everything's over between us. I couldn't let you go, without telling you all this. - I finished and observed her reaction.  
She was shocked but deeply touched by my words. Deep in her eyes tears started to form.  
- Thank you. - she said with a little smile. - Thank you for the beautiful words. They really mean a lot to me. But...why are you telling me all this now?  
- I don't know. - I said and tears formed in my eyes too. - Maybe I just...felt the need to tell you this before you leave. Even though I knew I've already lost you long ago.  
- You've never lost me. - she said shocking me. - Not really.  
- What does this mean? - I asked, my heart filling with hope, though I knew she was leaving tomorrow.  
- Does it have to mean anything? - she asked with sadness in her voice.  
- I din't know. - I said. - But does it mean that you still...  
- I always will. - she said only. - But I'd rather not to.  
- Don't talk like that. - I said, because I couldn't bear her saying something like that.  
It was too painful, like she was stabbing my heart with a knife. I gently fondled her cheek with my hand and put a beautiful blond curl behind her ear.  
- Zane... - she started, but I stopped her putting my finger on her lips.  
- Shhh...don't say anything. - I told her and I gave her a little smile.  
I leaned forward and my lips touched hers. I could feel tears running down both of our cheeks. Then I gently broke the kiss and hugged her tight.  
- I'm gonna miss you so much! - I said.  
- Me too. - she replied sobbing and burst into tears on my shoulder.  
In that moment I realized how hard really was for her to leave, and in how much pain she was. I realized, Rikki Chadwick, the strongest person I've ever known, was falling apart in my arms, crying her eyes out and she never cried a tear. Tears started running down my face too, because my heart was breaking to see her like that and to know this is the last time I'm holding her like that before she leaves. I took her in my arms and sat on the beach, holding her tight to me. Her head was resting on my chest and in the next few minutes none of us said anything. In the silence the only thing that could be heard was the little waves in the ocean and our quiet sobbing.  
- What will you miss most when you go? - I asked her quietly.  
She looked at me remembering the same words said by her to Cleo and Emma. She gave me a little smile:  
- I don't know. - she said at first, but then her eyes found mine and she added: - You. I'll miss you.  
- Really?, I asked trying to stay calm, but inside my heart was jumping from joy.  
She nodded. She moved herself in a sitting position and her lips found mine. I put my hands on her back and she put hers around my neck, pressing her body against mine. I realized where this was going, so I gently broke the kiss to look in her eyes and I said:  
- Rikki, that's not a good idea. You're upset and I don't want to take advantage of you. Let's just go home... - but she stopped me with a kiss.  
She pushed me on the sand and climbed over me. One of her hands was still around my neck, but the other was sliding lower and lower. She was becoming bolder and bolder and I loved it. I couldn't help but moan because of her firm and at the sane time warm and gentle touch. She pressed her body against mine and kissed me roughly on the lips. She was changed, maybe because of her leaving, maybe not, but she was definitely changed. A couple of hours later, when it was about 4 a.m. we were wrapped in each others hands, our bare bodies resting on the cold sand. Rikki was sleeping, with a little smile on her face, but I was wide awake and looking at her. My eyes were traveling up and down her beautiful body. A tear rolled down my cheek. She was the best thing in my whole life. How was I supposed to let her go when I was hurting so much? I was now staring somewhere over the dark water of the ocean. More and more tears started falling down my face. I didn't noticed when Rikki had waken up until she gently touched my cheek, to wipe away my tears. I looked down at her.  
- Everything will be ok. - she said quietly.

- I'm not so sure. - I replied.

- Be sure. - she said and gave me a little smile. - My heart was broken, but now it's fixed. Because I was touched.

- Touched? - I looked at her confused. - Touched...by what?  
- By love. - she said and moved to put her face in the same line as mine giving me a big smile. - I'm ready now. I'm ready to go to Europe, because last night I realized something very important.  
I felt her heartbeat next to mine. Both our hearts were beating like crazy.  
- What? - I asked her.  
- I realized I'm not leaving you, the guys and Mako. Not really. Because wherever I go, you'll be always in my heart!  
And she pressed her lips on mine. Then she gently pulled out from the kiss and fondled my cheek.  
- I have to go. - she said and started to stand up, but I gently caught her hand:  
- Please don't go yet.  
- I have to. - she said. - I'm sorry.  
I nodded quietly. I watched her as she dressed up. She then took off something from her pocket and stretched her arm, opening the palm of her hand:  
- Take this.  
I looked down to see what she was giving to me and my eyes widened.  
- Rikki, I can't. - I said looking at the silver necklace with a red gem stone, I had given to her so long ago.  
- Please, take it. It'll be safer with you and...it will remind you for me.  
And she put it in my hand, closing my fingers. She smiled at me and gave me a kiss on the cheek and hurried on the direction of her home. I looked after her until she disappeared of my sight. I then put my clothes on and got home to take a shower and then to go to the cafe. I wanted to make something special for Rikki before she leaves... Something special...

Cleo's POV:

When I walk up it was 6:00 a.m. I looked at the photo on my nightstand of me, Rikki and Emma. Next to it was a photo of me, Rikki, Bella, Lewis, Will and Zane. I took the photo with Emma in my hands. Rikki was right. It would've been wonderful to reunite Emma before we go, but now it was too late. I put back the photo and slipped out from the covers. I looked around my room. I was going to miss it so much. Someone knocked on the door.  
- Come in. - I said.  
The door opened and to my surprise Kim entered my room. Her eyes were red, like she had cried. Since she found out about me going to America, she started acting so not like herself. She stopped teasing me, she was trying to spend as much time with me in one room, as she could, and she was acting way nicer to Sam. Now I wondered why she came to my room.  
- Kim, what's going on? - I said looking at her with concern.  
She didn't say anything, she just looked at me. At the next moment she threw herself in my arms and bursted in tears.  
- I'll miss you so much!, she whispered.  
Tears started running down my face too.  
- I'll miss you too!, I whispered back.  
When we released from the hug I looked at the watch and realized I had to go.  
- Look, I have to go now. But I promise you I'll call you every day!  
And I smiled at her. I hugged her one more time and I went to the bathroom. I barely had closed the door and I burst into tears. I went to the sink and put my hands on to it, breathing hard. The thought of going away was so painful. I closed my eyes and all my memories floated right before my eyes. I was going to miss everything so much...

No POV:

When it was already 7:00 a.m. Rikki, Bella, Cleo, Lewis and Will met in front of Rikki's.  
- Shall we go inside for one last time before we go? - Lewis asked them.  
- Yeah, why not... - Bella nodded.  
But when they went in the cafe, they thought they were dreaming. The cafe was empty and there were a bunch of colorful posters and balloons with their photos saying things like "Best friends" and "Your home is here where your heart is". On all of the tables there were many different flowers.  
- But who...? - Rikki was about to ask when the answer walked out of the office.  
He was wearing a white shirt, black pants and a light red tie. He looked more handsome than ever.  
- You did all this, didn't you? - she asked with a smile. He nodded smiling back. He gave his hand to her, saying:  
- Follow me, please.  
Full with suspicion Rikki obeyed and took his hand. He brought her to the stage, where the band used to play and Bella used to sing. There he gently kissed her cheek and moved to stand on one knee.  
- What are you doing? - Rikki asked, feeling her heart was beating so fast it would break her chest.  
He took a little blue velvet box out of his pocket and opened it, revealing the most beautiful ring with a blue stone, exact match of the one hanging out from her neck, but in a diamond shape. She thought she was dreaming. The others were looking at the two of them with smiles full with love, owe and admiration.  
- Rikki Chadwick, I love you more than anything in this world. You are the only thing that matters to me and makes me smile every single day. Would you make me the honor to make me smile every single day 'till death do us part?  
He was looking her right in the eyes and waited for her answer. She was just standing there speechless and no one could hear the fight between her heart and her brains. The honest truth was that she wanted to scream "Yes" so the whole world could hear her. But she knew she couldn't because she was leaving and she knew perfectly well that the long distant relationships never work. In the end she heard herself saying:  
- Yes, of course I will!  
A big smile rose in his face and he put the sparkling ring on her finger, kissing her hand. She leaned and kissed him. He lifted her the way she was standing up and spun her around. She was glowing with a big smile on her face. Then all of them celebrated the engagement and most of all their life together. They were having fun like they have never had before. And they tried not think of tomorrow when they'd have been long gone. Because they knew that four hours later they all will have to leave the town and would have to change their lives...maybe forever.


	2. Chapter 2: Accommodation

**Chapter 2: Accommodation**

Cleo's POV:  
Since me and Lewis got off the plane my eyes were water. I was happy I was with him, but it hurt so much to be so far away from my family and especially the girls. We took our luggage and Lewis said:  
- We'll get a taxi and we're going at my place.  
- At your place? - I asked stunned.  
- Well, yes. I rented a small apartment near the university. Only for the two of us.  
- Oh, Lewis! - I exclaimed and threw myself in his arms.  
We kissed and went to take a taxi. When we arrived at the building I was amazed. It was so beautiful. When we got in the apartment I tried to keep myself from screaming, but it was too hard. It was like a dream!  
- Lewis, it's amazing! - I said and I kissed him.  
- So, shell I take that as a cue you'd like to see the bedroom? - he smirked.  
I laughed.  
- What do you think? - I said playfully.  
He took me in his arms kissing me and walked in the bedroom. There was one big bed with lots of candles all over it and on it there was a red rose...I felt like I was in a romance movie... My phone beeped along with that of Lewis, but we ignored it.

Bella's POV:

As soon as we were off the plane I started crying again.  
- There, there, Bells. - my mom said hugging me. - Everything will be fine, you'll see.  
I doubted it. I was in a country whose language I didn't even understand. My friends and Will, the only people who knew my biggest secret, were so far away. Everything felt so cold and distant and the only thing I really wanted was to go back home to my friends and my boyfriend.  
- It's not like you don't know anyone here. We're staying at your cousin's tonight. - my dad said putting a hand on my shoulder.  
I nodded and tried to fake a smile. Don't get me wrong though. I like my cousin. She is really nice, but I don't want to be in this country, I want to go back home! Many thoughts like that were passing through my mind. We caught a taxi and went straight to my cousin's apartment. We rang and she opened us with a big smile:  
- How amazing it is to see you!, she exclaimed and hurried to hug all of us and to welcome us in...  
I faked a smile. I guess I could pretend I am happy for a little while because of my family. Though I was smiling the rest of the evening, my heart was bleeding inside and I was happy when I received a message from Will. I quickly responded him, and couldn't wait for his answer...

Will's POV:

When me and Sophie arrived in Havana and got off the plane I sighed quietly to myself. We went to take our bags and I was deep in my thoughts. Sophie was talking to me, but I barely heard a word. That was it. I was already hundreds of kilometers away from Bella and the others. We were all so far away from each other that I wondered if we ever would have the chance to be together again like we used to. Pain pierced my heart. Though I was happy for my career and that I could clear my thoughts while I was away from Bella, I couldn't help but wonder what will happen with our relationship. I've been trying to convince myself I loved her the whole time we were together, but the truth was I didn't even know what I was feeling. I hoped time would show me the right way...  
- Will? Are you listening? - Sophie's voice pulled me out of my thoughts.  
- Sorry. - I said.  
She sighed.  
- Come on, we have to go. I'll show you where you'll be staying at, then we have a business meeting with the company that will sponsor you and tomorrow I'm going back to Australia.  
I nodded. Even since I've heard of her plan to ho back to Australia for first time I felt she was up to something. I could only hope she won't do anything reckless. Especially if it involves Zane, because I knew my sister and I knew that when she wanted something she wouldn't give up until she had already got it. That was why I had a really bad hunch... I took my phone and wrote a message to the girls.  
_"I arrived save and secure. You?"_

Rikki's POV:

I still couldn't believe at what was happening. I was so happy. Even though I would miss the Gold Coast and my friends and my fiancé, I couldn't hide my smile. One of my biggest dreams was going to come true!  
- I'm glad you're so happy sweetheart!, dad said.  
We were waiting to get our luggage.  
- Of course I am! - I responded with smile.  
My heart was beating like crazy from joy and I could barely stand still on my place. Actually wearing a t-shirt and a short shorts, I was starting to freeze, because it was cold, but I didn't pay attention at the cold anyway. When it was time for us to take our luggage, I leaned to take my bag and when I got up again, I noticed the few boys that were in the same room waiting for their own bags were staring at me. When they realized I noticed they were looking at me, they hurry to move their eyes.  
- Are you ready to go? - my dad asked.  
- Yes! - I said excited.  
- Then, get ready, Vienna, because here we come! - my dad said with a smile and I laughed.  
We got out of the airport I realized how cold it really was. We took a taxi and my dad gave directions to the driver while I was admiring the city. It was so beautiful! I heard my phone beeping in my pocket.  
- I got it out to find 2 new messages. One from Zane and one from Will. Zane's message read:  
_"Hope your flight was ok. Call me when you're there. Kisses to my beautiful fiancé.  
P.S. I love you! 3_  
I smiled. I dialed him and he picked up almost immediately.  
- Hi, beautiful! - his voice cheered me. - Was the flight ok?  
- Yeah, yeah. - I replied with a smile. I decided to drop the fact there was a strong turbulence on the half way here.  
- So? How's in Austria?  
- Great! - I replied. - But ver cold though.  
- I wish I was with you so I could give you a warming hug. - he said.  
- Zane, I hate all those romantic stuff remember?  
- Yeah, sorry, I remember.  
- Look, I've got to go now. Love you.  
- No, Rikki, wait, love you too! - he said and I hung up with a smile.  
I then opened Will's message. It read:  
_"I arrived save and secure. You?"_  
I replied quickly:  
_"Me 2. The others?"_  
And I slid back my phone into my pocket to see the taxi stopping in front of the most beautiful house I've ever seen. My mouth dropped and my eyes widened.  
- What are we doing here? - I asked my dad.  
- Welcome home, darling!  
- Home? But.. We can afford it! - I said with my voice choked, while I was still looking at the house.  
I loved it, but that was the real truth - we could not afford it!  
- We can, with the new job I've got. - my dad said while the taxi was driving away.  
- New job? What new job?  
- You're going to have to trust me with this, sweetheart. - my dad smiled and my face darkened.  
I remembered myself saying exactly the same words.  
- Dad, what's going on? What's that new job of yours? It's not anything dangerous is it?  
- No. And with this our conversation ends now.  
- But.. - I started, but he interrupted me with smile.  
- No buts, Rikki, just chill out and enjoy the house.  
I sight but I nodded and we came in. My face darkened. It had a beautiful big yard and...a pool with a jacuzzi next to it. I realized how hard would be to keep my secret with that water. What I didn't know though was that it would be impossible...


	3. Chapter 3: Start Over

**Chapter 3: Start over**

_Bella's POV:_

It was almost 5 a.m. but I couldn't sleep. I was lying on my bed, my eyes wide open and thinking. I realized how difficult would it be for me to start over, here in Japan. I had to go to a university where the people barely spoke english, I had to meet a bunch of new people who were going to be my colleagues and everything was a complete mess. Not to mention the ocean was far away from the city we were in, and it was impossible for me to sneak out to swim. I sighed to myself. I wanted to go back to Australia so bad. I rolled on one side and looked at my phone. Its wallpaper was a picture of all of us in the cafe, just after Zane proposed to Rikki. I smiled. We all looked so happy. I was in Will's hands, Cleo had her hands over Lewis' neck and Zane's hands were around Rikki's waist, while she was proudly showing up her hand with the ring. I loved these few people more than everything and I missed them so much. Tears started rolling down my cheeks. I fondled my screen and whispered quietly "I miss you so much!" I couldn't know that at exactly the same moment, they did it too, of course some without the tears...  
- Isabella! - my dad shouted an hour or so later. - Come downstairs if you will!  
- Ok! - I shouted back and slid out from my warm bed.  
I put the first clothes I found in my suitcase and ran downstairs.  
- What is it, dad? - I asked him.  
- Me and your mother will have to go to our new workplaces today, so you'll stay with your cousin Ambrosia. You can go out with her around the city and have some fun. - my dad said with a smile.  
I faked a smile back, though inside I was feeling horrible. As soon as my parents left I headed to my room. I wasn't in mood of doing anything today. Especially going out. I sat on my bed and just lied there when I heard someone calling me again - Ambrosia:  
- Bells, come down here for a moment, please?!  
I sighed and went downstairs again.  
- Yes, Amba, what is it? - I asked her.  
- Look, I have to go out on a meeting with a friend of mine. Do you want to come?  
- No, I prefer staying here. - I said. - I'm not in a mood for going out.  
- Oh, come on, you'll feel better. Besides my friend is a scientist and knows much stuff about the sea. I heard from your parents you love the sea...?!  
- Yes. - I said. - I do. Fine then, I'll come with you. - I sighed and went upstairs to change my clothes.  
Unfortunately I had no idea in what kind of trouble I was putting myself into, by going on that meeting. A meeting that would turn out to be nothing more but simply a disaster...

_Cleo's POV:_

Today me and Lewis are going to his university, because I need to pay the taxes. I was so exited.  
- Cleo, the breakfast is ready! - he shouted from the kitchen.  
I was in the bathroom, having a bath.  
- Okay, coming! - I shouted back.  
I lulled the plug out and waited for all the water to be gone, so I could dry myself.  
We had a quick breakfast and left to go to the university. When we got there I could do nothing but looking all over it with awe. It was a big building with a big backyard. There were so many people. We would often stop so Lewis could greet some of his friends, teachers and people he knew. We were just going to walk inside when I noticed someone was watching me. I turned around to see who it was. It was a tall black haired boy with green eyes and evil smile. He was watching me with such an evil look, that I shivered.  
- Lewis who's that guy over there? - I asked getting closer to Lewis.  
- His name's Ben. He's the local bad boy here. Something like Zane back in the Gold Coast, but a hundred times worse. Zane is just a puppy compared to Ben. - Lewis answered me and rubbed my back. - Just ignore him, ok?  
And we entered in, but I couldn't get the look at Ben's eyes out of my head. A look that said _"I want you"_... Later though I manage to forget it and relax once again. I even befriended one girl while waiting for Lewis who went to talk to his teacher. I was sitting out of his teacher's office and was looking at the photo of me, Lewis, Rikki, Zane, Bella and Will on my phone screen and I felt how huge was the hole inside me, when I was so far away from them. Then I suddenly heard a voice:  
- Are you waiting for Mr. Lorence?  
I picked my head. It was coming from a girl with straight black hair and blue eyes.  
- No. - I said. - I'm just waiting for someone.  
- Mind if I sit here then? - she asked me.  
- No, not at all. - I smiled as she sat next to me.  
- My name's Emily by the way. - she said stretching her hand to me.  
- Cleo. - I smiled and shook her hand.  
She noticed the photo on my phone, that I was still holding in my other hand.  
- Are they your friends? - she nodded to my phone.  
I smiled to myself and tears filled my eyes when I answered.  
- Best friends!  
- Cool. - she said. - Are they studying here with you too?  
- No. - I shook my head and a tear rolled down my cheek, but I wiped it away. - This was our last time together before left the Gold Coast.  
- The Gold Coast? You mean you're from Australia? - she asked amazed.  
- Yeah.  
- So cool. - she said and I smiled.  
- Thanks.  
In that moment the door finally opened and Lewis came out.  
- Finally. - I told him and stood up. - You were in there for ages!  
He smirked.  
- Sorry.  
I turned around to Emily:  
- Emily that's Lewis, my boyfriend. Lewis - this is Emily.  
They both shook hands.  
- Emily, it was very nice meeting you. - I smiled to her. - I've got to go now, bye! - I waved her.  
She waved back and me and Lewis left to go and get us some lunch.

_Rikki's POV:_

When I woke up I realized it was still very early. I looked around my room and smiled. I really loved it. The walls were painted in ocean blue and the sheets were visualizing the ocean floor with its fish and seaweeds. My room had also a big desk and a wide screen TV. The view from my window was just the house next to ours and could not compare with the view I had back in the Gold Coast at all, but it wasn't that bad either. I slid from the covers, stretched my arms and decided to take a little tour around the house, before I go to the academy. I was in my usual pijamas: blue shorts and black vest. It was big and beautiful and I loved it. My room was on the second floor. Next to it was a big empty room, that I decided to use for a dance studio. Since it was big, I could dance there when I was not in the academy. I smiled to myself. The next room was the bathroom. My own bathroom with a big bathtub in the middle. My dad's room was downstairs, next to the kitchen. Next to it was his bathroom that had a shower and a bathtub way smaller than the one in my bathroom. The dining room had a big sofa and a wide screen TV. Passing by the pool and the jacuzzi in the backyard my heart fell again. How was I supposed to keep my secret with all that water around?!... My phone beeped in my pocket. I took it out and grinned. It was a message from Zane:  
I miss you. Whatever the time is in Vienna, have a grate day! Kisses to my babe.  
P.S. I love you!  
I smiled to myself and wrote a quick reply:  
I miss you too.  
P.S. Love you more! ;)  
Then I slid back my phone and looked up. I suddenly froze. I saw someone staring at me from the other side of the small fence that was dividing my house from the one of my neighbors. It was a boy who was around my age with ginger hair and green eyes.  
- Hey, you, what are you doing? - I shouted at him.  
He gave me a small smile and playfully said:  
- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare, I just couldn't keep my eyes off.  
I only sighed in annoyance and turned my back to him in an attempt to walk back in the house.  
- Wait! - the boy shouted after me. - You didn't tell me your name?!  
I turned my head:  
- Rikki. - I shouted in response and went inside.  
I saw my father was now up:  
- Good morning, sweetheart! - he greeted me, eating his breakfast.  
- 'Morning dad! - I answered with a smile.  
- Rikki, I have a favor to ask you. - my dad said with a serious tone.  
- And what is it? - I smiled playfully.  
- Could you stay out until 11:00 p.m. tonight?  
- Why? - I asked getting suspicious.  
- Please don't ask questions and just do as I say.  
- No, not until you tell me what is going on! - I said.  
- Not going to happen. Now come here and eat your breakfast, ok?!  
- Fine. - I said still looking suspicious. Something weird was going on and I was going to find out what it was...

_Will's POV:_

After my sister's plane took off, I decided to go to the pool where my trainings were and take a swim. When I went there I went straight into the changing rooms and quickly changed into my swimming shorts. Before I go to the pool, I took out the last photo of me and the guys and took a look at it. We looked so stupidly happy.  
- Are they your friends? - I heard a voice behind me.  
I turned around. The voice belonged to a dark haired boy with green eyes and weird smile.  
- Yes. - I answered.  
- They seem nice. - the boy replied. - My name's Tim by the way.  
- Will. - I answered.  
- So which one is your girlfriend? - he asked me playfully.  
- This one. - I pointed at Bella.  
- Pity. - he smirked. - Because she is way hotter. - he pointed at the girl next to Bella.  
Anger filled me, realizing he was pointing at Rikki.  
- What's her name? - he asked.  
- Rikki. - I mumbled filling with anger.  
- I'd get out with her in a heartbeat if I were you. - Tim teased me.  
- Yeah, well, I already have a girlfriend.  
- But as I see you're not very happy. - Tim said.  
- Look that's not your business, ok?! Just...drop it! - I was getting really angry.  
- Ok, ok, I was just trying to make a conversation, that's all. - Tim said. - So you were going to the pool for a swim, weren't you?  
I nodded.  
- Up for a race then?  
- Sure. - I shrugged.  
I put back the photo in my bag not noticing that the whole time Tim was still staring at her, deep in his thoughts.  
- So, shell we go? - Will asked turning to Tim again.  
- Yes, after you. - the other boy nodded and they left to the pool. But Tim's mind was made up - he would get as much information from Will about that Rikki girl and he would go and find her. Because he had never seen anyone like her...


End file.
